


古怪病症

by IdiosepiusParadoxa



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosepiusParadoxa/pseuds/IdiosepiusParadoxa
Relationships: Max Westwell/Dominic North
Kudos: 1





	古怪病症

Dominic·North半夜瞪着一双迷蒙的下垂眼，跌跌撞撞试图在一片昏暗中找到从卧房安全抵达卫生间的路径时，全然没有留意自己喉咙深处突发的瘙痒。尿意与困意相互纠缠撕打，被裹挟其中的人质东倒西歪一脚踩飞卫生间门口不知谁的拖鞋，直到凉意从冰凉的地板毫不留情一路传递到光裸的脚板，随着浑身的鸡皮疙瘩浮起，抖索着放空自己的膀胱，学着天鹅们的动作踮起脚试图减小被凉意侵袭的面积的人，脑子里一个接一个冒出人类在深夜心神涣散时该有的荒谬想法。

_天鹅。_

哦，天鹅，那群凶巴巴傻愣愣的大家伙，每一只都支棱着翅膀梗着脑袋试图啄自己一口。好吧，尽管不是真的，至少看上去够吓人。即使那些本来该对王子温存诱惑的头鹅，也会在第二次双人舞时一脚踹开可怜幼小无助的王子。摸脚？那是马修伯恩写的剧情，不关可怜幼小无助的王子什么事。

除了一只例外。

那只刚来没几个月的鹅，和所有人都不同，分明比自己还小三岁——这一点是八卦的Liam在见到他的三个小时后便刨根问底旁敲侧击打听出来的消息其中之一。Dominic·Just curious·North只是偶尔听到了那么一两句，呃，好吧，一两段。

总之，作为一个比自己还小三岁的男人，那个叫Max的家伙无论是长相上看起来还是性格上感受起来，都要比自己成熟得多。这也不能怪我嘛，长得嫩又不是我的错。晕晕乎乎的Dom提起裤子摁下冲水按钮，拈着指尖匆匆在冰凉的水流下冲了几秒钟，再次往自己柔软舒适的大床方向走。

_长相。_

哦，长相，那个嘴角总是噙着一抹浅笑，安静地看向你的男人，眉毛高高挑起，在眉峰和眉尾收窄成细细的一条。如果你以为这种凌厉的眉势下是一双同样锋芒毕露的眼睛，那恐怕会大失所望。

不，对于Dom，分明是惊喜。

那双和自己相差无几的深棕色眼睛，总会在静静听你扯些乱七八糟离题万里的闲话时也认真专注地注视着你，仿佛你正站在一个四四方方的盒子里发表每年一度的圣诞夜大谈特谈年度总结演讲。无比沉静又温柔的眉眼中只剩下你一个人的影子，全世界都被抛掷脑后，只剩一个你。第一次被这么对待时Dom几乎要臊得全身烧起来，通红的颜色从他的头顶一直蔓延进衣领深处，如果有可能的话，Dom希望有个暂停时间的魔法工具——比如哈利波特的女伴那个转来转去让人头晕的漂亮怀表——「啪」地一下将所有人定格，让他偷偷溜到镜子前掀起衣服看一看，自己是不是整个人都红了，红得彻底，从头顶红到脚底板，几乎比大红大紫还红，英皇首席都没自己红。

然后那天后来的时间里，Dom竭尽全力绕开任何与新来的头鹅眼神交流的可能，哪怕旁边的Shokoito眉毛早已挑到了天际也坐视不理装作什么都没有发生。自己依旧只是个可怜幼小无助的王子，面对新鹅，非常不适。

_凝视。_

哦，凝视，这只是Max的良好教养和温柔性格使然罢了，总之不是他的问题，彻头彻尾是Dom自己的问题。所以我到底出了什么毛病？

终于从卫生间跌跌撞撞走回自己紧拉着窗帘的卧房，一头栽倒在大床上弹跳几下，Dom还是没想明白从一周前起就时不时窜出来游行示众的自我怀疑。

每一刻，不管是早课的时候看着美名曰之舞者演出疲累后需要充足睡眠而理直气壮迟到的人那双分明该饱含歉意却闪烁着狡黠的眼睛，还是一起吃饭时他不再注视饭桌上吵吵嚷嚷的任何人只是远远眺望水面，偶尔才蓦然目光流转投向Dom，温和地看着猝不及防之下紧张慌乱的搭档。

每一刻，Dom都对那个人的凝视日渐沉迷。像是一个住在胸腔里的拙劣画家，一次又一次在自己的心墙上反复描摹，直到同一幅画面从堪比儿童简笔画的鬼画符变成凝练的佳作。

_沉迷…………_

还没来得及想到这里的Dom，已经酣然投回甜美梦乡的怀抱。

Dominic·North，一个强行称自己为Alpha male，却被所有女同事私下公认为新冒险第一傻白甜的男人，名副其实，名不虚传。

晨光从没有完全合拢的窗帘登堂入室侵扰睡梦，睡眠不足的男人挣扎着从乱糟糟一团被窝里爬出来，再一次游魂一般飘向卫生间。还好，这次没有被乱放的拖鞋带着险些做个提神醒脑的劈叉。

眯着眼睛盯着镜子里自己新拥有的两个硕大黑眼圈，垂头丧气吐出一口泡沫，干呕随着白色的泡泡倾泻而下，Dom在慢性咽炎、怀孕了和自己变成了螃蟹侠三种可能性里思考了几秒，决定等会儿热杯牛奶——一定是半夜裸奔，有些着凉。

捂着胃别开眼关上水龙头的人，完全没有发觉随着急促水流一并被冲进下水道的零星几点花朵。

心神不宁持续到了早课结束后彩排休息期间，已持续一周有余的彩排早已步入正轨，不同组也分配安排好，趁着群鹅乱舞，Dom安然端坐在老板椅——感谢好心的马修伯恩爵士，敏锐地察觉自己爱将身体不适后果断把他摁上了豪华休息专席——捧着一杯热水小口小口啜饮。不知道是天气干燥还是身体疲累所致，喉咙总有些痒，时不时咳两声，第一次猝不及防咳起来时差点把水呛进气管。

_不是什么好兆头。_

Dom远远眺望着大床边站着喝水的头鹅们，皱皱眉嫌弃过长的头发遮挡了自己的视线，全然没有留意某只失去踪迹的鹅从身边路过，咔嚓一声后，悄悄将手机放还桌上。直到彩排结束，翻开相册确认自己记录的重点时，神经大条的人才发现一相册的各种搞怪照片，有的是从各种奇怪角度偷拍Dom自己，有的是一群拗成奇怪姿势的家伙兴高采烈自拍，从出现频率和角度来看，显然罪魁祸首是某个目前比自己红的英皇首席——在自己没有被Max盯着的情况下。

_哦，Max……_

手指快速划过屏幕，然后在某张自拍合影上停留。手臂伸展垂落地面，背部不知靠着什么奇怪器械的男人，肌肉紧实的臂膀白得发光，疑似下一秒就要变成一根根羽毛。努力看向镜头的姿势让他憋出了双下巴，垂落的眼睑掩盖了大部分能被辨识的情绪。

Dom感觉喉咙更痒了。

以至于谢绝了其他人同行，一个人走回住处的路上，愤懑的Dom告诫自己，首先，真的该剪头发了，比首先更先，千万不要再把手机留给那群鹅。

然而照片发出去几秒钟后，这个念头还未完全停歇，一阵剧烈的咳嗽让过路的矮个子花头巾老太太都投来担忧的眼神。Dom放下捂住嘴的手，摊开手掌，一朵白色的小花静静躺在手上。

_真见鬼！_

慌乱地冲进家门掀开笔记本顶盖，频率过快眨着眼睛的男人试图从万能的互联网上找出一星半点能合理解释发生在自己身上一切异常的信息。

_怎么会有人咳嗽咳出一朵花？_

Dom直觉这件事比起慢性咽炎或怀孕了或自己变成螃蟹侠，都还要荒谬而可怕得多。也许这不是第一次了，早上的干呕就是这些看起来完全无害的白色单瓣花朵作怪。

在换了好几个关键词——大部分是「花」「咳嗽」「呕吐」几个词翻来覆去排列组合——后，冷静了一点的男人决定还是先搞清楚这是什么东西为好，如果「呕吐」和「花」查不到，搞不好「吐玫瑰」或者「吐茉莉」这种更详细的词能查出什么呢。

_所以……这是什么花？_

在座椅上怔愣了几分钟后，Dom尝试了七八个应用，重复了一个小时下载—打开—扫描—关闭—删除—骂人的过程，终于成功下载了一个并非胡说八道，而是真的可以识别出植物种类的应用。谢天谢地，自己在慌乱中也没有扔掉这枚小得可怜的脆弱花朵，更没有把它娇嫩的花瓣蹂躏得不成样子。毕竟为了识别而强迫自己再吐一点出来，是Dom不到万不得已绝对不想尝试的事。

手机屏幕上的几行字宣告了这些娇弱花朵的科属，蔷薇科悬钩子属的植物，花朵凋谢后的果实便是自己洗发水香波的味道。

看到这一点时Dom心底浮现出不好的预感，这一预感在他再次重复上一阶段的操作却仍然一无所获后变为现实——即使「吐玫瑰」真能搜出什么，「吐树莓花」这种看起来就没几个人会搜的奇怪东西，也注定得不到任何解答。

「What the——」

无力地挥了挥手，表达不可思议和愤慨的手势半途而废，考虑到GP诊所的不靠谱程度——毕竟这个「小毛病」既然没什么人提起，可想而知全科医生也不见得清楚——搞不好最后还是得老实转诊去NHS医院看急诊，Dom决定还是观察几天再说，搞不好自愈了呢。

可惜，这次，一向站在Dom这边的好运气不翼而飞，直到一周过半，这来由不明的咳嗽—— _好吧，咳嗽出树莓花_ ——仍没有痊愈，反而似乎有愈演愈烈的迹象。

为数不多的恰好对位，手指掠过Max光裸的肩背，战栗随着指尖的触感蔓延，痒意在喉中蓄积，需要强忍住才能维持动作不变形，不影响走位。头鹅抓住王子后颈拉向自己的瞬间，Dom想起昨天夜里点开INS时看到的动图里，女歌手的手抚上Max的后颈，鼻尖抵上鼻尖的画面。

手指悬在屏幕上方一英寸，迟迟点不下那个心形，最后也只是闷哼一声，声带的震动带动喉咙又一次不适，然后变得更多的花朵，一簇一簇从嘴里涌出来，数量已经到了令人些许心慌的地步。最后手指划过去，那幕画面却挥之不去，在夜里漆黑的卧室中，在此刻与一无所知的出演舞者本人对视时，反反复复上演。

Dom在心底叹了口气，假装没有看见对面投来的探究眼神，决定向GP和NHS投降，承认自己大概得了什么罕见的古怪病症。

然而GP对英国公民一视同仁，Dom连续预约了三天都没约上，垂头丧气决定赶在周日前投奔A&E了事。更令人绝望的却远不止此，最近的纽汉姆综合医院——1.8英里外，开车要花十五分钟，大部分时间花在绕路上——倒是接诊了，前台的护士亲切地询问了Dom的病情和NHS注册信息，友好地让他安心坐在大厅里等待，下意识回头看了一眼长长的队伍，Dom开始觉得GP的预约制度非常有理有据。

一开始Dom还告诫自己「来都来了」，好歹也做个检查，在看着一对对带着孩子的父母小声抱怨着走过，一堆堆外伤被随便包裹处理后的健壮男人横行而过，一看就感冒发烧病怏怏的家伙捏着一板布洛芬翻着白眼温吞离开后，新冒险的甜心也终于耐心所剩无几，即将在漫长等待后宣告消耗殆尽。

缺的只是个让自己痛定思痛忽略已花费的时间沉没成本的借口罢了。

好在瞌睡了总有人给甜心送枕头，一般是Nicole，这次依旧是她。

_贴心的她！_

几乎是欢欣雀跃地接起电话，Dom一口答应了参与舞者周六聚餐的邀请，毫不犹豫转身就往外走，一边大步离开医院大厅一边滔滔不绝在电话里对着好友抱怨起全英国人都心有戚戚的「NHS十宗罪」。

这股雀跃的轻松情绪也只持续到抵达据说大隐于世的美味泰国餐厅，找到餐桌那一刻。

_Max也在聚餐的舞者里。_

即使这是用王子的睡衣也想得到的事，Dom仍难以抑制自己的心悸。竭尽全力不要露出什么异样，可惜自己的脸色实在没多好看。幸运的是似乎所有人都知道了他请假去看病的事，纷纷关心起Dom的身体状况，还自说自话地默认Dom糟糕的脸色只是身体不适导致——虽然的确如此。

但Dom自己心里已经有了隐隐约约的影子。这种奇怪的情绪，也许和这只新来的头鹅，自己接下来很长一段时间内的搭档有关。

分不清这种情绪究竟是什么种类，是嫉妒吗？可是自己没有嫉妒的理由。是想要亲近吗？也许吧，但真的付诸实践后却引起更多病痛。对方的目光投注在自己身上时，一开始感到满足，过后更多的却是怅然若失的空虚，源源不断的花朵就从胸腔中并不存在的空洞里涌出，却永远无法填满缺失。

Dom深思熟虑出着神，也许自己需要老老实实地等上两个小时，然后申请一名心理医生。

下一刻，这种短暂的神游和对自己的偏差判断迅速被终结。

Nicole轻轻推搡着自己身边那个一切病症的起源，直到一只握住手机屏幕的手横到Dom面前，屏幕上是他出演的那支MV的正片，衣着清凉的女歌手姿势暧昧地躺在Max身前。一闪而过的画面被捕获，视线却聚焦在隐秘的凸起处，燥热开始在Dom身体深处蔓延。随着音乐鼓点与舞姿都愈加激烈，难以抑制的咳嗽在咽喉徘徊不去，终于随着熟悉的画面——Max与女歌手彼此拉近鼻尖相抵——的重演，一股脑从胸腔深处涌出。

Dom骤然呛咳一声，再也无法压抑自己，撕心裂肺的剧烈咳喘中，大捧大捧的干燥花朵从倏然苍白的唇中喷薄而出，瞬间淹没了眼前屏幕上播放完毕停滞的画面，甚至落在了Max的手心里。

事情发生得太过突然，所有人都惊愕地愣在原地，甚至手上的动作都定格了几秒。直到隔壁桌传来餐叉与瓷碟接触时清脆的声响，才终于打破这个角落凝滞的空气。

然后所有人都忙乱得不知所措。

离得最近的Max慌忙拍着Dom的后背，试图让他顺气，然而身强体健的舞者手上的力度怕是会让可怜的病患上气不接下气。甚至那只来不及收回的手随意把手机往桌上一放，试图去承接那些源源不断的花朵，紧张得像是那一瓣一瓣的洁白碎片来源自Dom的心脏。

坐在Max身边的Nicole也失去了一贯的冷静，对着远处的服务生拼命招手示意，一边飞速重复着「来杯水」的指令一边情不自禁攒起手指。频频扭头看向仍在不停咳嗽的「儿子」，脸上的神情如果能搬上舞台一定能包揽下一座小金人。

只有坐在长桌对面的Matty，张口结舌看着眼前的一切，虽然震惊却毫无迷茫神色。

「那个……大家不要慌……」

兵荒马乱的众人终于听完见过大世面的英皇首席声情并茂的解释——一半都是对自己来自东方神秘国度的女友的炫耀——后，也加入了目瞪口呆的行列，有一搭没一搭安抚着已经停下了咳嗽脸色憋红的Dom——虽然很有可能是被这位还在美滋滋炫耀和自己女友一见钟情互相暗恋后终成眷属故事的首席吓得忘了咳。

_花吐症？_

所有人的脑海里盘旋着「那是个什么玩意儿？」的疑问，随后被暗恋别人就会吐花的设定激出一阵阵「哇哦~」的赞叹，最后在听到三个月不能被心上人亲吻就会死掉的结局时，终于想起他们可怜的主教练很可能即将面临这种结局。

Nicole毫不客气地发问，直击灵魂。

「所以Dom你暗恋的是谁？说出来我们帮你搞定他，行也得行不行也得，我们可不想失去这么好的伙伴！」

可惜被围成一圈的伙伴关心着的病患，此刻心中回荡的除了惊恐，还有些许「果然如此」的释然。

张口结舌的男人，后知后觉，原来那古怪的病症叫做爱情。

即使真正相处也不过是这两周的事，自己也无可救药地爱上了那个眉眼温柔的男人。但这是从什么时候开始的呢？从彩排第一天见到他的第一眼吗？还是早课时他笑着看向自己却说着耍赖的话那一刻？甚至可能是更早些，从一向不被其他人告知事务，却难得给他看了招新简历时，自己看到那张简历上的照片，那个视频里的身影那天？

不，大概不会是那时候，Matty都说了只有三个月寿命，如果五月份就开始了，自己根本活不到今天。更何况真正有症状的，也是这两周才开始的，还不到一个月。

还来得及。来得及对他说出自己都刚刚才惊惶察觉的心意，然后为了自己的生命祈求一个亲吻。

之后呢？没有人能告诉自己解除生命危险后怎么办，要如何再与得知自己心意的搭档相处，Matty和他的中国女友顺理成章地在一起了，根本无需顾虑这种问题。

不，这太荒谬了他不会相信的——对一个刚认识几个月的男人一见钟情，甚至于无可救药到快要死掉这种事。

「开什么玩笑，又不是马修伯恩编的剧本。」

大概率会收获这样难以置信的一句调笑。

然后这就是全部了。

没有解除生命危险，也依旧让自己的搭档充满困惑，甚至那个人可能出于一向的温柔劝他赶紧去找自己暗恋的人解决自己的病症。

脸色比起咳嗽后更苍白几分的Dom，面对好友们的关切沉默不语，只是用他明亮的大眼睛小心翼翼打量着每个人的神情，嘴唇瑟缩着蠕动几下，最后紧紧抿成一条直线。

看到朝夕相处再熟悉不过的伙伴脸上躲闪的神情，所有人都明白了他不愿说出口的意愿。尽管心焦，也只能小心翼翼地再次询问确认，生怕自己无意说错的哪句话绷断脆弱的心弦。

「你……你不愿意说吗？」

扑闪了几下长长的睫毛，眨眨眼睛，Dom刻意躲开了左手边离自己最近的人的视线，点了点头。

当着所有人的面说出自己的暗恋对象也许很尴尬，更尴尬的是暗恋对象本人就在场，坐在你的身边。

长长地叹了口气，从刚才就闭上嘴绝口不提自己的爱情故事的Matty，再次提出了今天第二个有帮助的建议。

「你……即使不想说，至少偷偷去延缓一下也好。嗯没错，亲近暗恋对象，嗅闻他的气味或接触到皮肤，都能一定程度上缓解症状，虽然要我说这就是饮鸩止……算了。」

看到Nicole警告的眼神，即使身为英皇首席也不得不在意大利女人要杀人的眼神下乖乖闭嘴—— _老天她是「女王」本王吧！_ 重新温柔地看向自己「儿子」的Nicole同样叹了口气，声音轻柔地安慰起Dom。

「没事，我们的衣物你都能接触到，如果不想告诉别人，就偷偷去缓解一下吧。然后我们来帮你想办法。」

可怜巴巴抬眼看向她的Dom睁着一对湿漉漉的狗狗眼，如释重负再次点了点头。

没有彩排或演出的时候想拿到搭档的衣物—— _带有他身上气味的贴身衣物_ ，这想法激起Dom又一阵痒意——无疑非常困难，几乎没法在不引起怀疑的情况下顺理成章索要到私人衣物，但在今天，第三周彩排接近尾声的平凡一天，简直轻而易举。

更衣室的衣篓里换下的T恤和长裤饱含汗水，只要赶在所有者带回家清洗前偷出来一件，快点搞定再放回去，就不会有任何人察觉。甚至Dom还提前设想好了要把「罪证」夹在一堆衣物的最中间，一股脑倒进洗衣机时也不会引起任何注意，更杜绝了散发奇怪的气味引起Max怀疑的可能性。

_呃……好吧……尽量不要留下任何奇怪的东西。_

心里有鬼的男人蹑手蹑脚走进空无一人的更衣室，探出半个脑袋打量了一下门外空旷的走廊，松了口气轻轻掩上门，纠结了几秒钟要不要锁上门，又觉得未免太过欲盖弥彰，毕竟一般没人会锁更衣室的门，还是自己竖起耳朵小心点算了。

到目前为止一切都顺利得简直不可思议，马修伯恩爵士临时有事，下午的彩排取消。聚餐的队伍散了后，女士们兴致勃勃表示要去购物，其他的男性同胞纷纷表示在遭受马修伯恩爵士一周的摧残后自己需要一个忙里偷闲的睡眠，只有Liam嘟起嘴考虑了半分钟，决定跟着亲爱的闺蜜们去看看新衣服。所有人都默认他们的病号这时候会老实回家睡觉，甚至没有多问一句就挥挥手送别了Dom。

然后不老实的病号，此刻光明正大地回到了三磨坊工作室，昂首阔步走进大门，甚至对前台来自斯洛文尼亚的红发女郎露出一个甜甜的笑容。

一点都没有自己马上要干坏事的自觉。

时间还比较充裕，彩排临时取消让原定下午彩排结束后带走换洗衣物的演员们统统把自己的臭衣服扔在了排练室，干脆第二天彩排完后再一起带走。现在才一点半，只要不被突然闯进来的某个工作人员撞见，Dom可以从容不迫地搞定自己的「小毛病」。哪怕被谁看见了，快点把衣服随便塞到哪儿藏起来，说自己忘带了什么东西回来拿搪塞过去就好。

被那股陌生又熟悉的奇异香气一路指引到一个洗衣篓前的Dom，毫不慌张地安排着自己接下来的计划，然而心神已经被这股香气分去了一半。之所以说熟悉，当然是因为这种气味自己在那个人—— _我病症的来源_ ——身上闻到过太多次，每次肌肤紧密相接，彼此的距离无限拉近时，Dom都能闻到从汗水中挥发出的那股好闻的气息，像是肥皂与古龙水结合后的沉稳醇香，又带着清爽。而那种突然觉得陌生的感受，来源于早已习惯的气味突然迸发出的致命吸引力。

也许是自己的身体也明白，这些东西是自己的解药，即使只能暂时纾解，也好过深陷病痛。

被蛊惑的男人毫不迟疑伸出手捞起一件酒红色的圆领T恤，薄薄的布料与那个MV中Max穿的衣服有些类似。一边将自己整张脸都埋进衣服里深深吸了一口气，感受着属于那个温柔男人的气味充盈在鼻腔中，一边步履蹒跚向更衣室远离门口凹进去的小角落走去。

Dom发现自己难以自制地硬了。

即使在中央空调兢兢业业地源源不断输送冷气的房间，情热引起的体温骤升让汗水不断渗出体表，顺着Dom修长的手臂一路滑下，直到汇聚在他握着自己下身的手掌心中。汗液混合着从马眼处汩汩冒出的滑腻前液，让灵巧手指摩擦柱身的动作变得轻而易举，拇指与食指尖端轻轻捋下包裹住圆润顶端的包皮，随后加重了紧握的力度。

Dom没有打算耽误太久，实际上，鼻腔满是熟悉的气息，直接导致了他满脑子都是Max，Max跳跃的身影，Max的手掌握住自己后颈的触感，Max看向自己的眼睛，铺天盖地的画面淹没了身影瘦小的「王子」，让他变回那个蜷缩在大床上的可怜少年。只需要一个命令，一声呼唤，一个为时永久的刹那凝视，他便会彻底沦陷。

然后「王子」的大脑给了他梦寐以求的那声呼唤，善解人意的幻觉营造出绝症患者的乐园。

「——Dom？」

Max说不清自己是抱着什么心情走到这一步的。

一开始或许是单纯的对朋友与搭档的关心，毕竟那个笑起来眉眼弯弯笑容甜美的男人，一直以来对自己也照顾甚至纵容有加，失去他绝对不是自己希望看到的事。这种纯粹的念头驱使着Max悄悄跟在和他们分道扬镳的病号身后，借助沿路的建筑和车辆小心遮掩自己的踪迹。好在对方似乎根本没有过自己会被跟踪的认知，径直走上了回到三磨坊工作室的方向。

意识到这一点的时候，Max还自我开解也许Dom又一次和往常一样，把车停在了工作室门口的小停车场上，现在只是要去开上车回家。自己只要看着他上车就好，就当做好事义务为病号保驾护航一段路好了。

然而对方从河道上的窄桥穿过，步入郁郁葱葱的花园，通过白色的入口大门，压根没看一眼对面的爱车，直接踏着曲折的楼梯从接待处大门走进了工作室。

第一分钟Max再次拉来「丢三落四的家伙又回去取什么东西了」的借口，默数到五百八十六后Max再也等不下去，决定去看看这次某个病号是不是晕了过去，直接把自己丢在了排练室里。

没有犹豫太久，前台女郎带着笑意说了句「你也来了？去更衣室拿东西吗？」为踯躅的舞者指明了方向。大约在第六百个数数完那一刻，Max站在更衣室门外那一刻，一切都还有机会，他还来得及转身离去，哪怕只是站在门外角落等待。

毕竟这个时刻，在已经知道Dom病情的前提下，只要不傻的人都猜得到他去更衣室是为了什么。

Max当然不傻，从英国国家芭蕾舞团跳槽的舞者，三十三岁的男人，早已明白世间的一切。

然而他却看不透推开门的自己此刻的心情。

压抑的喘息从远离门口的角落传来，在沉重的隔音木门被打开时没有任何迟滞，像是对方沉浸在自己的绮梦里，无暇顾及身外的一切，更把十分钟前自己安排得无比妥当的计划抛诸脑后，竖起耳朵提防的自我告诫成了空谈。

即使这一刻，也还来得及。

Max清晰地知道，自己该做什么，该给自己接下来马上要合作很久的搭档留有隐私空间，不要让私人的交集给将来的工作投下一片阴霾，该尊重作为独立个体的搭档的意愿，不去打探他一片情愫付与何人，不听不看不闻不问，像自己过往每次明哲保身的经验之谈。

但有什么—— _像是浅淡的花朵香气_ ——充盈在这个并不太大的房间，同时蛊惑了它仅容纳的两个人，让后来者迟迟不肯转身离去，甚至反手阖上门扉，放轻脚步向隐蔽的角落走去。

然后他看到自己的搭档左手抓住一件眼熟的T恤，把自己的脸死死捂在里面，只有剧烈起伏的胸腔揭露了他不平静的呼吸，下身的花短裤和白色内裤都被褪到大腿根部，解放出的那根性器被抓在Dom的右手里，随着快速摩挲的动作上翘绷紧到极限。

看到这一幕只需要短短几秒，却足以让Max捕捉到一切动人的细节，无论是露在自己衣物——第二秒他就确认了这是自己中午换下来的那件，绝对没错——外的嫣红耳垂，还是即将迸发的白皙性器—— _比起自己的颜色更浅也更红一些_ ，Max不知道自己怎么有心思做这种评估，但结论已经毫不讲理地入驻脑海——抖动的幅度，以及Dom像是哽住了似的小声呜咽。

这一切构成的美妙画面诱惑了自由的「天鹅」，让他上前一步，心甘情愿降落。

「——Dom？」

被这声呼唤猝不及防推向顶点的「王子」手忙脚乱把左手的衣物捂在自己阴茎前端，截住已不小心喷出了第一股的浊液，全然忘记几分钟前自己做的另一个保证。棉布轻柔地拂过高潮时过于敏感的龟头，身体随着阴茎的抽动一下下抖动，Dom要咬紧牙关才能吞下大部分呻吟和呼喊，只留下几乎难以分辨的只言片语，依稀能听出是个单音节的名字。

然后一声意想不到的回应，来自被呼唤的那个人，惊雷般轰响在Dom耳畔。

「我在。」

惊慌失措地睁开眼，第一眼看见的便是和自己同样的榛子色眼睛，因为距离太近，澄澈的眼眸中清晰地映出一个慌乱的身影。然后便是对方身上还在缓缓滑落的几点污渍——毫无疑问，来自没有来得及被掩住的第一股喷射，虽然无论是留在了左手还紧紧握住的那件上，还是穿在对方身上的那件上，似乎已经没有什么差别。

意识到眼下的情景没有任何空隙可以让自己编出一个合情合理借口，任何挣扎都是徒劳。Dom试图从对方脸上找出一丝情绪，无论是震惊还是担忧，甚至……甚至哪怕是嫌恶。

可是都没有，什么都没有。

Max只是静静地站在他面前，堵住所有可能逃脱的退路，用和过往毫无差别的专注眼神牢牢钉住自己，并不着急开口逼迫出任何答案，像是对一切来龙去脉早已熟稔于心，需要的只不过是一个肯定，又像是极有耐心笃信Dom一定会开口对自己和盘托出，所以并不在意这一时的沉寂。

被「天鹅」的羽翼密不透风包裹的「王子」，渐渐染上了绝望的神色，倒置位置的囚鸟变为自己后，猎物已决定接受注定的死亡，不再企图逃离掌心。

看着眼前人越来越差的脸色，意识到这家伙大概是想岔了什么，Max无奈地叹了口气，合拢自己的羽翼，裹住惊惶的搭档把他往淋浴间方向推赶。路过洗衣篓时还顺手扯过勾在Dom小拇指上摇摇欲坠的T恤，一股脑塞进了洗衣篓最底层。直到进入墙壁上镶嵌了白色六角形马赛克的浴室，被动地被推着前进的人已经浑身僵直，挂上浑浑噩噩的神情。

这种局促即使在Max略带薄茧的手指一根接着一根卷上可怜的被抓包者耷拉的阴茎，像抚摸什么幼小动物一样轻柔地照顾到每一处时，也并没有来得及缓解。某种程度上，也许这种局面让Dom更崩溃了。

_我们要发展成什么纯粹依赖肉体交流的关系了吗？_

Max并不知道被自己握在掌心的人此刻所思所想，但是对方的神游天外显然让他有点不满——即使刚刚射完尚处在贤者时间也不行，依旧是对自己魅力的挑衅。带着惩罚的意味，Max突然一把拨开了淋浴的开关，冰凉的水一泻而下，打在心不在焉的搭档脚边，飞溅起的水珠激起他一阵鸡皮疙瘩，和一个猛颤。

短促地笑了笑，恶作剧的男人放开了手心里那根不属于自己的半勃阴茎，轻轻把Dom往远处拨了拨，自己伸长手臂调高了水温。Dom一开始以为对方只是想和自己开个玩笑，接下来就是好好清洗彼此然后解决眼下的问题了，或者自己的运气稍微变好了些，Max不会再追问，也没有回应，就是让这件事心照不宣地过去。尽管自己可能迎来死亡的结局，也算得上维持了最后的体面。带着这种自欺欺人的想法，继续神游的男人任由身后的暗恋对象快速打完肥皂后打起了自己的主意，往掌心挤了点沐浴露胡乱摩挲过Dom的身体。

然而那双游走的手来到了一个令人始料不及的部位。

感受到Max比自己略粗但不失修长的手指有一下没一下按压着自己后穴的动作，Dom下意识缩紧了那个从未被——不管是被什么——入侵过的部位，这种紧张的小动作让Max忍不住笑了起来。

「嘿，放松点，我没打算用沐浴露这种玩意儿润滑。」

话语里过于直白的含义让Dom猛然扭过头，再次瞪大了眼睛，窄小浴室已经弥漫的水雾让这双向来温润的眼眸泛起水光。

一切动作都突然停滞，两个人都维持着最后的姿势一动不动，只有哗哗的水声装饰着寂静，免于尴尬。

新冒险第一傻白甜的脑袋瓜突然难得地飞速运转起来，试图从舌尖上绽出莲花——虽然大概率应该是树莓花才对。然而无数个几乎无法捕捉到踪迹的念头一闪而过，Dom最终也只是支支吾吾嗫嚅了一阵，挤出一句。

「别……别在这儿……」

像是被对方的胆怯和尽管胆怯也并未一口回绝逗笑了，Max的嘴角随着眉梢一起挑起来，决定继续逗弄这个难得流露出羞怯一面的主教练。

「那你是想我带你坐货梯下楼去地下室吗？这里有装修成警察局的，医院的，还有夜总会和机场休息室。或许我们可以去警察局演一演The Car Man的剧情？或者夜总会里我提前参演一下改编成酒吧play也不错？看起来NHS没能解决你的病，还是我带你去『医院』治——」

难得开了个玩笑的男人说到兴起，甚至举起两只手在空气中比了个引号。

Dom的大脑也终于运转过度，成功宕机了。

眼前这个紧贴在自己身后，一直没消退的勃起在自己大腿间蹭来蹭去的男人，露出了自己从未想到过的，促狭的一面。这种和他过往沉稳到有些古板的形象的反差让Dom突然有点想笑，一直挥之不去的紧张感和焦虑也骤然烟消云散，甚至起了配合捧哏的念头。

「啧，看来你对这儿很熟嘛……」

终于成功逗笑自己搭档的男人收拢双臂将人圈进自己怀里，像只大金毛一样把下巴搁在Dom线条流畅的肩窝里。

「我上次来这里是排练另一场天鹅湖，不是太重要的角色所以空闲挺多，闲不住就到处逛了逛。你想看的话等我们解决完你的小问题，我可以带你逛一逛。」

被一脸认真说着话的男人轻轻抚摸过自己手臂上皮肤的动作抚慰，Dom门牙咬了咬下唇，觉得开口似乎也没自己想象的那么难。

「我喜欢的人是——」

话尾被贴上来的柔软唇瓣吞进腹中，Dom忘记了闭眼，看着对方突然拉近放大后轻轻阖上的双眼，几乎数得清细密的睫毛，和自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。

连哗哗的水流都无法遮掩。

一如无法隐藏的咳嗽与爱情。

这个吻持续的时间并不漫长，Dom却能记住每一个细节，闭着眼睛的男人怎样轻轻咬住自己的唇，伸出柔软的舌头轻叩齿列请求进入，然后肆虐而过将自己的唇舌与津液一并吞吃入腹，花朵被舌尖卷走，渡入对方腹中，却带给自己满足。

两柄暗藏危险的「剑杖」在古老的维多利亚建筑中碰撞出激情的火花，持有它们的绅士们已经气喘吁吁环抱住了彼此，手掌难耐地互相抚摸过没有被领结、手套与燕尾服包裹束缚，未着一缕，早已冲洗干净的光裸身体。

这次Max将人翻过去，手指再次按上那个主动收缩着的部位时，受到的阻力变小了很多，不断流下的温热水流让肌肤变得湿滑，肌肉也逐渐放松，足以试探着伸入第一个指节。但再多的深入就困难得多，水流并不能顺畅地进入内部。

没怎么迟疑，Max干脆利落地蹲下来凑近紧箍住自己食指的肌肉环，鼻尖轻轻擦过挺翘的臀瓣间深深的沟壑，舌尖试探着舔舐了一下入口外的皱褶。意料之外的大胆举动让羞怯的男人猛抽一口气涨红了脸，手掌落在Max宽阔的肩背上有气无力推拒着，试图阻止他像是被自己的似拒还迎鼓动而更加起劲的动作。很快，这一点微不足道的抗拒也被融化在过于温柔甚至技巧高超的开拓里了。

Max屈起手指向上碾磨时如愿以偿收获了一声甜腻的呻吟，尽管发出这声好听的悠长腔调的人迅速捂住了嘴，面红耳赤一声不吭地发起抖来。快感促使着这具修长的身躯从里到外为它向往的人打开，第二根手指顺利地被吸吮进去，跟随着它的前驱在柔软光滑的甬道里上上下下地摸索拉扯，一次又一次笃定地扩大紧窄的小口能容纳的极限。

Dom开始溃败在这种眼见几乎漫无止境的折磨下，果断举起了白旗。

「别……别弄了……你进来吧……」

然而Max像是完全没听到一般充耳不闻，一味地抠挖着那处因为充血膨胀而微微隆起的粗糙表面，像是孜孜不倦挖掘洞穴中财宝的赏金猎人，既大胆又贪婪。

Dom刚刚喷发过的阴茎已经再次完全挺立了起来，前液滴滴答答地往下淌，顺着柱身微凹的部分滑到根部和会阴，一半被仍津津有味舔舐着的人伸长的舌尖卷入了口中，剩下的部分被不断抽离到只剩指尖又再次深入的手指裹带进了Dom自己身体深处。

因为黏液润滑的效果与触感过于明显，即使昏头胀脑被手指操开的人自己也察觉到了这一点，尽管本来就是自己身体深处冒出的东西，再次以这种形式被带回自己内部却无端带来过于淫靡的感受。Dom很想拒绝，至少拒绝承认这种感觉很好，但收缩幅度明显变大许多的后穴和已经膨胀到极致仍贴着自己腹部抽搐着的阴茎无疑出卖了自己，任何辩解都苍白无力。

手中这具身体诚实的反应让Max忍不住小声笑起来，毫无疑问得到了恼羞成怒的人一个轻踢，像是一只温顺的偶蹄目动物，即使恼怒也只是向后撇一下蹄子，轻轻蹬在爱人结实的小腿上。

Max直起身把水柱喷洒的方向调远了些，借着这短短的时机，一直被迫沉下腰高高翘起自己臀部，把自己分泌蜜汁的蜂巢送上去任人采撷的舞者也挺起身，稍微活动了一下腰肢，就气汹汹扭过头试图严正抗议折磨自己的恶魔。

几分钟前那个还满怀羞怯忧虑的病患已经消失无踪，暗恋对象意味丰富的暧昧话语和温柔举动成功鼓舞了之前还忐忑不安的人，让他再次变回了那个大胆自信的开朗青年。带来的副作用也显而易见，这时候大着胆子瞪视自己的家伙让Max不禁又头痛又好笑。

「小傻子……你想被弄伤吗？」

蒸腾的水雾让白皙的皮肤染上绯红，Max一边说着话一边忍不住低下头轻轻在Dom的大臂上咬了一口。

「我倒是没什么，明天甚至下周一整周你都没法彩排的话，想好怎么向别人交代了吗？」

从未仔细想过自己的莽撞可能面对的结果，Dom愣在原地，任由Max不安分的大掌从自己下腹游走到大腿内侧，来回摩挲着那块娇嫩的皮肤。

「马修伯恩爵士问起他的爱将身体状况时，该怎么回答呢？被自己的天鹅干到合不拢腿了吗？」

右边大腿被强行拉开，高高吊起，膝窝把持在身后人手里，Dom的腿眼下是真的合不上了，被迫把自己的性器与后穴都暴露在凉飕飕的冷风里，身后跃跃欲试的某个威胁近在咫尺。

「……别在这时候提爵士啊！」

Dom终于窘迫到自暴自弃，自发地向后不得要领地摇晃着屁股，被濡湿的后穴光溜溜地在Max龟头上蹭来蹭去，尽管同样带给人快感，无法顺利插入只让人更加心痒难耐。

身后男人深棕色的眼眸渐渐变得深沉，放大的瞳孔挤走了浅色的虹膜，空出左手握住自己箭在弦上的性器，圆润的前端抵上滑溜溜的臀间翕张的入口。

浅浅推送进去的一瞬间，Dom并没有多大反应，尽管比起手指粗得多，但这点深度尚可忍受，只是有种想排泄的奇怪感觉，让青年不自然地下意识收缩了一下后穴。然而对于刚刚送进去一个头的Max而言显然刺激得多，甚至在被贪婪的小穴夹住时几乎过于刺激了，Max闷哼了一声后来来回回地重复抽出前端再插入一小截的过程，尽情享受着紧箍的肌肉环包裹和吸吮着敏感的头部和冠状沟的感觉。

因为快感而逐渐沉重的粗喘扑打在Dom的耳后，让他也开始觉得有些害臊，更多的是被挑起的情动，轻轻侧过脸含羞欲嗔看了玩得兴起的Max一眼。眼前人含着水光的嗔视，微微开启饱满欲滴的唇瓣，因为羞怯通红的耳垂，一切美妙的画面驱使着Max自觉地将自己送上前，吻住那无言胜过千言万语的唇，坚定地将自己推入到体内最深处，深深嵌进「王子」紧致柔滑的疆土。

被钩住一只脚被迫单脚站在全是水的瓷砖地面上的青年，手指紧紧扣住墙上瓷砖间的空隙，竭力维持自己的平衡。尽管身后揽住自己的人当然不会让他跌倒，但全然交付的后果恐怕是被钉在那根正不停出入自己身体的阴茎上。Dom怀疑如果不是环境所限——毕竟湿漉漉的瓷砖还是太过危险——Max会直接将他两条腿都搂起来，让失去所有支撑的自己只能在重力作用下深深地吃进那根粗大的阴茎，因为一次次累积的快感发出破碎的哭喊。

沉浸在陌生快感中Dom比起之前自渎时更为投入，也更毫无防备，以至于更衣室的门再次被打开的声响都毫无觉察。直到一声疑问从淋浴间门外穿过，划破哗哗的水流声，一直传递到小声啜泣呻吟着的青年耳中。

「——有人在吗？」

_操……是Will……_

敏锐地听出来这个声音属于那个因为有事没有参加聚餐，故而对自己的情况一无所知的伙伴，Dom慌乱中不知道该不该出声应答，还是装作没有听到为好，反正他也不知道究竟是谁—— _甚至是两个人_ ——在浴室里，过阵子就会抛诸脑后完全忘掉。

紧张的青年下意识紧缩的后穴夹得Max差点吼出声射出来，全靠将自己的口鼻死死埋在始作俑者浓密的发丝里，大口喘息嗅闻着他好闻的洗发水香气，才勉强没有发出什么奇怪到过于明显的声音。

偏偏浴室外那个不请自来的捣乱的家伙这时候又过于敏锐，凭借一些窸窸窣窣的细小声响就听出了占用浴室的人是谁，再次拔高了音调不依不饶地闲聊起来。

「嘿，Max？Max是你在洗澡吗？」

Dom情不自禁翻了个白眼，忍不住在心里腹诽「是是是，不仅他在洗，还有我呢，我们还在愉快地玩耍，说出来吓死你个没眼色的」。

像是察觉到了Dom的不满，Max轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，指腹摩挲着Dom刚长出来的细密胡茬，无声地抚慰着他。一边继续着抽插的动作，只是放缓了些，但幅度更大，每次都一直退到几乎完全拔出的边缘，再坚定地碾过会让Dom呜咽着小声哼哼起来的敏感点，最后顺着这个方向一路前进深深地顶到不能再深入的地方，几乎要把整根阴茎连带着后面的囊袋都插进他热情的蜂巢。

这种温柔却触感过于鲜明，膨大的龟头和发烫的柱身和自己的每一处皱褶相接触的感觉都清晰到几乎可以在脑海中描摹出画面的动作，只重复了几次就让Dom再也没空在心里的小黑本上给Will记上一笔了，只能一边捂住自己的嘴竭力不要发出声音让事态更糟，一边竖起耳朵等着听Max要怎么打发冒失的来客。

Max其实也没想好要怎么不露痕迹地让Will做完要做的事赶紧麻溜滚蛋，只能哼哼哈哈地先敷衍着。

「啊……是Will吗？对……呃……太热了我来洗个澡……」

好在对方似乎也不在意Max有什么回应，只需要随便发出声音以表示听到了，就能自顾自地把话题滔滔不绝接下去。

「哦！我来把衣服拿去洗，前台的Kornelija人可真好，答应把她们的洗衣机借我用用了！虽然明天再带回去洗也行但是要我说汗津津的衣服留两天才洗也太糟糕了，搞不好全是汗臭味和盐渍……欸我的衣服呢？哦在这里……啊Max你的衣服看起来也有点糟糕的样子……需要我顺便帮你也拿去洗吗——」

尽管Will像是完全没看出来被Max随手扔进洗衣篓的T恤上那些可疑的痕迹究竟是什么，Max也一点都不想冒险让他上手感受分辨一下。更何况，那些是Dom喷射在上面的……

想到刚刚发生的一切，Max几乎难以控制地加快了动作，硬到发疼的阴茎快速摩擦过Dom热情迎合的内壁，连带着打断Will的话也变得无法掩饰的气喘吁吁。

「哦不我……不用了——」

Will还试图继续客套的流程。

「不用客气反正就是顺——」

_该死，这个小地精是故意的，夹得这么紧，他的花园要让我死在里面了。_

Max已经懒得再想多有逻辑的借口和对方你来我往了，他只想赶紧把人打发走，干到开始捣蛋的Dom说不出话来，放弃抵抗举旗投降。

「我不小心把……把饮料倒上面了，不打算要了，让它留在那儿吧等会儿我自己处理掉！」

像是听出来了Max紧促的话语里的慌张，Will在长长地「哦——」了一声后，抱起洗衣篓不紧不慢往外走，短短几步路里开始打趣起Max。

「我说……你该不会是在里面打手枪吧哈哈哈！？」

这次轮到濒临爆发边缘的Max翻白眼了，被他顶到几乎掩盖不住呜咽的Dom已经没什么心神能分给快感之外的事，差点被猜中事实的紧张和偷偷摸摸干坏事的刺激让Max一边紧紧抱住颤抖着比他早一步射出来的Dom，一边咬牙切齿在失神的青年耳边磨牙。

「打手枪？开什么玩笑，我在干的可比打手枪辣得多……」

没有得到回应的Will也没怎么在意，只是嬉笑着把门带上了，听见门轻轻阖上的声响逐渐从高潮的余韵中回过神来的Dom嗤嗤地笑起来，感受着体内的阴茎一次又一次的猛烈跳动，最后半软的阴茎从自己身体里滑出来，仍恋恋不舍地抵着来不及合拢的后穴，把顺着它的动作淌出来的白色精液涂抹得Dom满屁股都是。

淘气的顽童屁股上挨了不轻不重的一下，清脆的声响让被打的人和动手的人都有些脸红。为了快点摆脱这种做都做完了突然开始不好意思起来的奇怪气氛，Max试图转移彼此的注意力，附身在Dom的耳边低声控诉。

「你要赔我衣服……两件！」

Dom的方式则直白得多，手指勾住Max放在自己腹部忘了挪开的手，引导着他轻轻抚摸着自己的身体。

「好啊……如果你可以把它们留给我的话……」

暂时不想把手从Dom身上挪开去拿花洒，也不想离开他香喷喷的光裸身体，Max赖在他身上任由Dom带着自己往水流下走了几步，看着他冲刷着两腿间不断流下，河道水系一般分流出枝桠遍布在一大片白皙的皮肤上，已经变得稀薄透明的精液，喉咙有些发紧。

「你有我了还需要衣服吗……等会儿想去看地下室吗？」

然而Dom果断地拒绝了。

「不想。」

看着身后人如果存在此刻应该几乎耷拉下来的耳朵和尾巴，一口回绝邀请的人自己却轻笑着发出了邀请。

「我家有双找不到主人到处乱跑的拖鞋 。」

现在Max觉得不能在地下室干坏事也没什么了。

当然，凌晨四点翻过身趴在床上腰快断掉的Dom，一定很后悔自己此刻的决定，尽管他那时分明是带着笑意一边勾过手机在推上写下「my pal giving me life」，一边甜蜜地抱怨的。


End file.
